companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A3 Sherman
"Sherman on the attack" M4A3 Sherman or Sherman Tank is an Allied heavy vehicle unit featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The Sherman tank is the primary vehicle used by the US forces in the game. M4A3 Sherman is also the most recognize vehicle in the game. M4A3 Sherman is a highly versitile tank. Armed with the 75mm M3 gun which have both HE fire and armor panetration capability and a 50 calibre machinegun locate front of the tank, it could perform many kind of role, from infantry support vehicle to tank on tank battle. It cost more fuel to build it so capture more fuel strategic point will allow you to build more of them. The 75mm M3 gun is not only lethal to infantry unit, it is also capable gun to engage the poorly armored Stug IV and the medium armored Panzer IV. Upgrade with the 50 calibre machinegun not only allow it to fight off infantry but also supress them to and decrease the attacking infantry's combat effectiveness. It also can be upgraded with mine frail which can take out mines and even turn infantry to shred pieces if the an infantry is stupid enough to come too close to the tank. M4A3 Sherman is best supported with Riflemen Squad and M4A3R3 Sherman Crocodile. Be mind to keep at least an Engineer Squad for frontline repairment. Support with the M10 Tank Destroyer and become a tank hunter group. M4A3 Sherman is also strong in large numbers. Large group of M4A3 Shermans could overwhelme even the heavieast armored tank the Axis could throw at them. The M4A3 Sherman can upgrade with the 76mm M1 gun which sacrafice HE fire for armor panetration, allowing it to engage a Panzer IV in a one on one showdown. It could also upgrade with smoke screen canister which greatly enhance its protection against anti-tank fire. Making it a highly versitile vehicle in the game. Weakness Even though the M4A3 Sherman is a highly versitile tank. It is also a high profile tank, unlike Panzer IV, it is a easier tank to be hit by AT weapon than its Axis counterpart. M4A3 Sherman is intend to be a part of a combat group so never used them without support. Operating alone will make it an easy target for ambush unit such as the Panzer Elite's Hetzer. Axis heavy panzer such as Panther and Tiger are more than capable of dealing with it. Variant If you access with the Heavy Armor Company, you will access to the Sherman Calliope. If you played in the original Company of Heroes, the Sherman Calliope can fire its tank cannon but the Calliope Rocket Barrage has a very short range and take large amount of munition. In Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts however, the Sherman Calliope can no longer fire its cannon but its Calliope Rocket Barrage can fire at long range and require no munition. The Calliope Rocket Barrage has a long recharge time. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Vehicles